The Story Untold
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: It started a long time ago. No one who lives now was there to see it. Instead my story has been passed down by word of mouth until it became legend, a bedtime story...the facts distorted. And so, that is why I write this now. To tell you of my story. Mine and his… It started a long time ago... The Story of the Fierce Deity.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Untold

**Professor: Hello you lovely people! This is a theory that I wrote out into a story format based on The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. An old friend helped me come up with this theory so I cannot take all the credit for it. I know that there are going to be loopholes and plot points I have forgotten, but keep in mind that this is just a story. Frankly, I really enjoy this theory. **

**So, I do not own the Legend of Zelda, please enjoy and then review!**

* * *

_It started a long time ago. No one who lives now was there to see it. Instead my story has been passed down by word of mouth until it became legend, a bedtime story...the facts distorted. And so, that is why I write this now. To tell you of my story. _

_...Mine and his…_

…_.And it started a long time ago…_

* * *

There were no civilizations in the old days. No life in the land. It was just us here in the Sacred Realm. Me, Din, Farore, Nayru, Hylia, Majora, and the others. We were gods, living in our realm. That was our life, and it was peaceful.

...Most of the time. Of course we had our problems. Nothing was perfect. Mostly, I blame Majora. If you look at everything that we went through, he was the instigator in some way. No one else ever believed me. That was normal too. Majora was my rival, we were made to balance each other out. Therefore it was natural for me to blame Majora when something happened.

But I knew better. Majora was ambitious. He had good intentions, he only wanted to better our lives, but his methods were twisted. He didn't think them through. His small plans always left him in more power than the rest of us, whether he would admit it or not. Since his plans never bore fruit though, it never upset the balance of our lives, no one thought anything of it. It was all just harmless pranks to them.

...But I knew differently. I knew Majora. He was getting more and more annoyed. He had another plan, I knew.

Then, it all changed. And for the first time, Majora had nothing to do with it.

This time it was Din, Farore, and Nayru. Theses were the three sisters, the most powerful of us all. They were our mothers as well, in a way. The three of them had created the rest of us. Who created them though, we didn't know. I don't think we ever would. They were secretive like that. Only telling us what we needed to know, and this time was no different.

They gathered us together and told us flat out that their time had come.

Allow me to pause the story for a moment and explain something. Us, as gods, are not immortal. Yes, age and disease do not affect us, we cannot be killed by weapons, but in no way are we immortal. Our lifespan is tied to our goal.

Each god was created for a single goal. Once that goal was fulfilled, we faded out of existence and became both the lifeforce and the magic of the Sacred Realm. It was our version of dying.

The thing was, while all of us longed to complete our goals, none of us knew what our goals were. We wouldn't know until it came time to complete them. It was confusing, yes, but if it didn't work this way than the entire timeline would go out of balance.

For one of us to have figured out our goal was both a happy and sad occasion.

The three of them said that they had figured out their goal.

They were creating a new land. Din would give it her power, Farore - her courage, and Nayru - her wisdom. They would create people for this land. Then they would leave it a parting gift, a creation called the Triforce. The three goddesses, they knew everything about this land already, we could tell. They knew the future and the history of this land.

...Oh I wish I had known as well…

Din, Farore, and Nayru told us two more things before they left to complete their goal. One, they were giving this land and its people to Hylia, to do with as she wished. They didn't say why.

Two, for the first time ever, they wouldn't be returning to the Sacred Realm as life force or magic. To leave their parting gift for the people of their land, the goddesses were going to _become _the Triforce. How, I don't know; why, I also didn't know.

And that was the last time I ever saw them. They left and fulfilled their goal. It was sad, but a part of our life.

Hylia took her job very seriously. We rarely saw her as she took care of this land and its people. We did make sure to watch over everything though.

Hylia grew to care for these people as if they were her children. She taught them many things, from cooking to writing to medicine. She also told them about us and our history. She told them that Din, Farore, and Nayru had created them and about the Triforce. Any question they had, she answered. Hylia held nothing back.

But, these people weren't like us. They weren't pure-hearted, they knew evil. They wanted power. Soon, wars started and factions were made. Hylia realized her mistake and attempted to fix it. We offered to help but she said no, that she didn't want to involve us in her mistake.

Sadly though, we did get involved, although it wasn't by choice. Majora and I, we got dragged into this battle.

It was a few years after the wars had started. Hylia figured out a way to fix everything and to fight the evil that had arisen in the land. I don't know all of the details, but I do know that it ended up with her creating a land in the sky for those who were peaceful and loving. It also meant that the other humans in this land were left to their own devices, but I will tell you about that in a moment.

The last precaution that I know of that Hylia took after moving the land and sealing away the evil, she told all of us about. It was when she came to say goodbye.

Hylia told us that she had realized her goal as well. Her destiny was tied to the land that Din, Farore, and Nayru had created. She, like them, wouldn't be returning to the Sacred Realm upon the completion of her goal. That was because her goal wouldn't ever be completed.

She was going to become a human for the rest of eternity, so that she could continue to battle this evil threat, whose name I didn't know. That was her task. To battle this evil over and over again for all eternity. She wouldn't do it alone. A hero's spirit would accompany her and fight this evil, but that was it. And with that, she left us and I lost my sister.

For a few years after we lost Hylia, nothing happened. Life was toned down in the Sacred Realm, even Majora was toned down lately. I suppose that was my first hint, but I was paying too much attention to watching over the land and looking for Hylia in her new form to see what was happening to Majora. I just missed my sister and wanted to see her again, although there was no such luck.

Anyway, at the time, I'm not quite sure that even Majora knew what was going on. It didn't take too long to figure it out though.

There were two warring tribes in the land below the clouds. They were at war for the same reason that people had always gone to war, power.

Each tribe was evenly matched however; they couldn't beat the other.

Knowing this, and having the knowledge that Hylia had given them, one Tribe found a way to gain the upper hand over the other.

They worked for months without anyone knowing. How they did it, I'm not sure I want to know. Through no good means I'm sure.

Soon though, they succeeded, and sealed our fate along with them.

* * *

**Professor: And there is the end of chapter one! I'm going to update as soon as possible. I have the whole story written out, I just have to type it into the computer. My plan was to do a chapter a week, but I'm honestly far too excited to do that. I don't know how other authors stick to a writing schedule lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Professor: And here is the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, for those who are interested, this story is also posted on my Wattpad account. Information on my profile. But I still don't own Legend of Zelda. Sadly. **

* * *

I just want to say that I'm not a violent guy. At least, I don't try to be. So, yeah, I'm powerful, I have never been defeated, and even I don't understand my full strength. But that doesn't make me violent or evil. I hate fighting actually. Detest it. Loath it with every fiber of my being.

Why people think otherwise, I really don't know. It is just like how people call me Fierce but I look extremely peaceful and quiet. Why I was named the Fierce Deity, I don't know. I don't know if I was given this personality because of my power or the other way around. It is a very confusing situation and Din, Farore, and Nayru left before I could ask them.

I just wanted to tell you that before I continued with my story though, as if I could justify my actions or somehow make you understand. Just please try to keep in mind that no one, not even a god like myself, can choose their life or their destiny. We must live with the cards that we have been dealt, that destiny has given us. That is the only reason that I have done what I have done. There are things that I am not proud of but they have to be said, so that history does not change it. Or repeat itself. And this is my story, and so I shall tell you.

But without further ado, I must return to the story. Where was I again? Oh yes, the Tribe had just succeeded in their first step of their plan.

So, because they succeeded with what they thought was the first step of a flawless plan, my peaceful life was then shattered. Not just my life either. Majora's as well. Actually, when it comes down to it, I don't know who's life got messed up more, mine or Majora's.

But I digress. To return to the story, the Tribe succeeded. I don't know who the Tribe was or why they thought any of this was a good idea. Something I just chalk up to human idiocy. But their idiocy gave them results. They did what should've been impossible.

They kidnapped Majora.

Not just kidnapped, they sealed him into a human body. He was ripped from the Sacred Realm and forced into a human's body; the only thing I can say is that at least the human was willing.

But they were only humans. They made a fatal mistake, like they always do. You can't just shove a being like Majora into a human's body and make a mistake and hope everything still works out.

The Tribe had hoped to command Majora, as a weapon, against the other Tribe. However, due to their mistake, Majora was changed. If there had ever been any part of him that was good, it was long gone now. Instead, Majora morphed into a being of hatred and evil. Only wanting destruction and power. It was nothing but pure horror. The words that I write now can't possibly explain the fear that ran through the entire land that day. The worst part is due to the way he was summoned, Majora's power only grew. I don't know how, but it did.

At first, the Tribe didn't catch on to the monster they had created. To them, he was perfection. And he let them think that. He followed their orders and destroyed the other Tribe in the blink of an eye. Every task they gave him, he completed. Why he toyed with them like this, I don't know. He was evil and evil couldn't be explained. I didn't want to know the 'method to his madness'.

Eventually though, a few years later, they figured it out. He ended up turning on them, trying to destroy those who gave him his power. A few escaped his first attack and were able to realize their mistake. They finally saw what they had created and tried to repair it all. In a way, it worked. However, I do have to question their logic...but that in itself is a discussion for another time.

Their solution to Majora was me. Fight a god, with a god.

Thanks to Hylia and the information she had given them so many years ago, they were able to bring me down to their land. This time, they didn't try to force anyone to do anything. That had been their mistake with Majora. They forced him to do their bidding, which is what caused the evil inside of him to bloom.

Instead, with me, they asked. They begged. They pleaded. They bargained.

Still I didn't say a word.

What happened next I remember very clearly. I have not forgotten one detail of my decision.

I thought over everything that had happened so far and all the possible alternatives for the future. Then, at those times of all the times possible, because fate works that way, I understood my goal. I turned to the Tribe at that moment and said these words:

"You have tampered with powers that you do not understand. In doing so, you have released an evil upon this land, perhaps sealed your fate. Your only hope? An impossible task of reaching the Triforce or...me. I can save you, I can defeat Majora, at great cost to myself.

"To save all of you, and to save a land that is dear to my sister, I myself would have to take a human body, or my strength wouldn't work against Majora completely. To do so, a human would have to willingly give up their life. I would be bound to this land until my goal is complete, which could take thousands of years. Do you understand all of this?"

The Tribe looked around at each other, not saying a word, then they nodded in agreement. The deal was struck. That day I took a human's body. I'm not sure who he was, I only have a few memories of his previous life. He was a simple man. An artist, not a warrior, who was tall, thin, and red-headed. That's the only way I can describe him. But he's not important, he's not even here any more. The only thing important about him was that he stopped Majora from recognizing me until I let him.

Before I say what happened next, I must explain this next part, this part which affects both Majora and I.

Since I was now, for all intents and purposes, human (or hylian. It doesn't make a difference to me as they are all mortal), my power couldn't be contained in my new body, not without turning into Majora. So, I put my power into a mask. Only one who knew its power, or was able to comprehend it, was able to access my power, when wearing that mask. I named it the Fierce Deity Mask. I found it fitting to give it my old name, since it had all of my old power. This Mask, this was the true Fierce Deity. My power, my memories, my hidden rage...everything that had made me a god was in this mask. This mask was the key to defeating Majora. I just had to make sure that the power didn't over take my weak new human form.

I knew what would happen, but I couldn't avoid it.

So I fought Majora. For the Tribe, for my sister and her land, to fulfill my goal, and for him, because he was still my brother, despite what he had done.

He didn't know who he was until I donned the mask and to this day, it was the only time I have worn it. Our battle was harsh and fierce, lasting for many months. Maybe years. I don't know. Eventually I won. The way he was tied to the human had caused his power to weaken over time in the battle and I defeated him.

...But I couldn't kill him. I wanted to, I knew it was my goal, but something held me back.

So I sealed him away into a mask, much like I did with my own power.

Then...my real battle came. Now, I understood my real power. I didn't want to give it up.

But I knew I had to. So, using every ounce of my strength, I was somehow able to remove the mask. I was weak for a while afterwards, but eventually got my strength back.

And now I had two masks. Masks I knew couldn't be worn by anyone or it would cause the end of this world.

So I tried my best to live a peaceful life. I watched eons go by and saw the battles between my sister and the evil she fought. I never talked to her though. I couldn't take the risk. Something might have happened.

My life was ok. Every now and then I would have to move since I didn't age. It wasn't too hard though. Hylians were easy to fool with a little bit of magic.

Ironically, I became a mask salesman. Someone saw me with the two masks that I had and so, it was the only explanation I could give. After that, I thought, why not? It was a good cover. So I traveled around as the Happy Mask Salesman. No one ever questioned it.

The years went on and so did my life. I spent many of those years not knowing what to do with the two masks, I just protected them, never letting any even know they existed. I grew complacent like that. I even got a little shop in Hyrule Castle Town, focusing on my 'business' because I didn't know what else to do with my time. I loved this new life of mine. It was fun, and it gave me something to do. I never fell in love though. I made sure not to. That would be a mistake.

There was even a small child that came into my shop every now and then, helping me expand that business, selling masks and all.

I was no fool. I knew that this boy was a chosen hero, I could sense my sister's mark upon him. However, I saw nothing wrong with him working part-time so I said nothing.

Then, the boy completed his destiny. He opened the Gate of Time, allowing the evil my sister was fighting to get to the Triforce. I don't know the specifics, but I know that a darkness overcame the land and that the hero was gone. I was able to sense that much. I was also able to sense that this evil was going to target me because he could now sense the power that radiated from the masks. With the power of the Triforce at his command, the only way I would be able to fight him was with the power of the Fierce Deity Mask and I couldn't risk that. I didn't think I could deny the power that time.

So I ran. I gathered my masks and I ran, hoping that the small hero would return.

I knew that this evil would find me in this world so I created my own world.

For a god, creating a sub-world, one with very little actual life in it, isn't that hard. It's only hard when you put actual effort into it...or if you're me.

I'm stuck in a human's body. Without donning my mask, I can't use my full power. So creating this sub-world took a lot of my power, and I didn't make the world that real. After I created this world, I was unconscious for a while and when I did wake up, I couldn't move for a few more weeks. I was incredibly weak, my power sapped.

But it worked. I was in a new world. The portal was deep in the Lost Woods so as to protect it from the evil in Hyrule. So it couldn't find me.

The world itself was simple, like I planned. Mostly, it was a parallel of Hyrule. Everybody looked the same, but had different names and jobs, albeit the geography was also different. I named it Termina. And, for good measure to protect myself in case the evil of Hyrule did find Termina, I cast a spell of protection. Four guardians to protect this world and stop the evil.

If it came down to it, they wouldn't last long, I knew, but hopefully long enough for me to regain my power once more.

Nothing really happened there and I was only waiting for the day I could go back to Hyrule.

Then I was attacked. It wasn't long after I created Termina and I was pretty weak, which is why the attack worked.

I hadn't expected anyone to be able to travel through my portal after me, but I never factored in the creatures of the forest, like the skull kid.

He and two fairies surprised me and I was too weak to do anything about it. When I was unconscious, they went through my bag and found the masks. I woke up just in time to see the skull kid don Majora's Mask.

The torture that followed caused so much pain and regret in my heart that I knew no one would be able to comprehend it, at least, not in Hyrule. Oh, how I wished I had destroyed that mask before that moment.

As Majora took control of the Skull Kid, I lost consciousness once again.

* * *

**Professor: Second chapter folks. What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Professor: So, current favorite song to write to is 'Home' from RWBY. Don't know why you needed to know that, but you did. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, please review, and I don't own anything still. **

* * *

Remember the two tribes that brought me and Majora to Hyrule? One summoned him to fight the other and then summoned me to fight him?

The other Tribe, the ones they were fighting, not a lot of them, lived. Very few of them actually. But, after I sealed Majora into his mask, the ones that did live turned to their own form of magic many years later. Why, I don't know. Power, protection, money. I don't know and I have never cared enough to ask why or to find out.

But don't forget that tribe. They're important. At least, to part of this story, if you want to tie up all the loose ends. If not, just forget them. They have nothing more to do with Majora.

Now, when I woke up, I could tell right away that time had passed. About a week, maybe two. I couldn't tell for sure. I walked to Clock Town and easily figured out what Majora was up to. He planned on escaping this world by destroying it with the moon. Once he did that, he was free to wreak havoc upon Hyrule once again. I only had a few days to fight him, not nearly enough time to gather enough power for a battle, not without my mask or in my weak form, of which I was stuck as a human.

Then my problem was solved, in a way. I like to think that my sister Hylia somehow knew this would happen and sent the answer to me, but in reality, it was probably sheer dumb luck.

The hero, the same one who worked for me at my store, wandered into Termina. I don't know how he got here. Most likely he accidentally wandered into my portal, much like the Skull Kid.

I could tell right away that Skull Kid had gotten to the hero and played one of his 'jokes'. The poor hero, he was stuck as a Deku Scrub, the poor soul still trapped in the mask that the kid wore. Who Majora had killed to make that mask, I don't know, but I easily saw the message that he meant for me in doing so. My heart pitied the hero.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

The hero turned around in shock, not expecting me to be there. Whether or not he recognized me, I do not know. Later, he might of thought that I was Termina's version of the Happy Mask Salesman, since most people here had a Hyrule counterpart.

The two of us talked and we decided upon a deal. I would cure him of being a scrub if he would get the mask from Skull Kid for me, since I didn't have the power. At the time, I could only hope that he would succeed. After all, this was the hero my sister had chosen. If any human could help, it would be him.

Healing the hero took the first three days. I thought he had failed but then he returned with his ocarina, which he was able to use to play 'The Song of Healing' that I taught him. It didn't take that much of my strength as Majora hadn't used that much power to transform him.

The hero went on his way. I felt it every time he went back in time and remembered it all as well. I'm sure Majora could sense it too but as of that moment, he was tied to the Skull Kid and couldn't stop it, especially since the Goddess of Time was far more powerful than either of us.

The added time helped both the hero and I though. It allowed the hero to train for his battle against the Skull Kid and Majora. I was following his progress and, so far, the hero was succeeding. My sister had chosen wisely.

As for me you ask? The time obviously let my strength build up. At the end of the battle I was almost up to full strength once again. It also allowed me to sense the world of Termina to see what Majora had done.

Majora realized that as a mask, he didn't have his full power. His power was tied to the Skull Kid and he had to keep the Skull Kid happy, because otherwise he would remove the mask. So he made this world, Termina, real. The people had souls, the problems were real, and the world was stable. That made the Skull Kid happy.

However, this was only temporary.

Majora was stealing what little power the Skull Kid had, that way Majora didn't have to rely on him any more.

That was the one downside to the hero going back in time so often. Majora used the extra time to increase his own strength. The Skull Kid was now only a show piece. Majora had taken enough power from him and built up enough of his own that he unlocked his full power once again. Yes, the hero's battle would be hard, but right now it was my only hope.

Finally, the battle took place. It was long and drawn out. The hero enacted my protection spell, which helped, but not as much as I had hoped.

I don't know how, but the hero won.

Wait, that's a lie. I do know how, but I didn't realize until after Majora had been defeated.

The hero did what should have been a suicide mission.

He entered Majora's mind.

* * *

**Professor: Yes, short chapter, sorry about that. And, I would just like to remind everyone that this is just a theory. Take it how you would like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Professor: Last chapter folks. Hope you enjoyed this! This chapter has some of my favorite parts! Anyway, please read, review, and remember, I don't own the Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

When you enter someone's mind, you see them for who they are. All the inner-workings of their mind and personality. It's how you see their greatest weaknesses...and see them at their greatest strength. By all rights the hero should have died. It was a miracle that he lived. The Goddess of Time really was watching out for him.

When he entered Majora's mind (and this is the part that I don't know for certain, because I couldn't enter his mind. All of this next part is based off of speculation and what the hero told me), the hero somehow got ahold of my mask, the Fierce Deity Mask. Thinking that he had to use it (much like he used previous masks in leading up to this battle) the hero put on my mask and fought Majora. The power of my mask, no matter who wore it or whether they were in Majora's mind or not, the power of my mask was easily more than enough to defeat Majora. But then, the hero did what I wasn't able to do.

He killed Majora.

Now, let me pause for one moment here. When I started writing this down, I told you how a god could not be killed. They could die, but couldn't be killed. They had to fulfill their goal to become the energy to fuel the realm.

So how could Majora be killed? Easy. He was no longer a god. When he got tied to a human's body, he was corrupted and when he was sealed into a mask, he was changed again. Now he was so changed that he was no longer considered a god of the Sacred Realm. He might of had the power of a god, but he had been disowned by the Realm. He could be killed.

Which is how the hero was able to do just that. He did what I couldn't.

The battle was over and Majora was dead. The hero, his fairies, and the Skull Kid all appeared in the field by Clock Town. After a heart breaking reunion between the Skull Kid and the fairies, I stepped in. Here, I was told the whole story of what happened between them. And what happened in the battle. After learning that the hero (whose name I really should've learned) used my mask in the battle, and hadn't been taken over by the power of it, I was shocked. How had this happened? I spent some time thinking about it and have come up on the only possible explanation.

The hero was too good for the mask. He had no hint of rage, anger, no part of him longed for power. The mask longed for one of those and he lacked them. So, my mask had no control over him. He was able to remove it without any problems.

I said my goodbyes to the small group of them. What they did afterwards, I know not. I think the Skull Kid stayed in Termina with the fairies. After all, since it was now a real world I had no reason to destroy it. The hero, I don't know what became of him. I think that he went back into the forest to look for whatever brought him there in the first place, but I don't know for sure.

I went back to Hyrule. It was the closest thing I had to a home.

I went back to my old mask shop and it is there that I sit writing this record right now. I shall use the last of my power to protect these pages so that they can't be destroyed and then I shall put them in the Kakariko library, for anyone to read if they so wish. I just have a few more things to say. To wrap up those loose ends I talked about. If you wish to stop reading now, go right ahead. The important part has been said. This next bit is only what I felt should be said, for historical reasons.

I was able to return to Hyrule because Majora had been destroyed. I first left because of the evil (whose name I finally learned was Ganondorf) and how the masks' power would be sensed by him. Now that Majora was dead and my power was diminishing, I didn't have to worry about being found.

Since I am writing about Hyrule and Ganondorf at the moment, allow me to discuss that next.

The hero who helped me against Majora had been the same hero who fought against Ganondorf. He had finished his work here in Hyrule and I knew this. So, when I returned, I sensed the history of the land and found out what happened.

The hero had time-traveled (so to speak) in the future to defeat Ganondorf. Then, when that was finished, he was sent back to his childhood. When this happened, the hero left to wander the forest, where he then stumbled upon Termina. But, when he fought Ganondorf, the Sages and the Princess sealed him away in the Sacred Realm to stop him from harming anyone else.

When I learned of this, I knew right away that it was a mistake, but I shall discuss that in a moment.

I also sensed the future. Sensing the future is a small trick that the gods can do, but only after they know their goal. I haven't done it before now because I couldn't bear what I might find, for the future is harsh, but since my task has been completed I saw no harm in it.

The future for this land is not bright. It will be, for a time, but then Ganondorf shall rise again.

There are a couple different choices and ways the land could go in the future, however I will only discuss the one that I think is most likely.

Remember the tribe from earlier that I told you not to forget? They are important in the future. They did find their own form of magic and they tried to use it. However, the Sages were far more powerful than them and so they sealed the Tribe away in the Sacred Realm, or they _will. _

Let me explain. When the hero, Sages, and the Princess sealed Ganondorf away in the Sacred Realm in their future, that was a mistake, as I said. Realms have different rules, they do not function as the land of Hyrule does. When that Ganondorf was sealed away, his evil soul corrupted part of the Sacred Realm. Part of it had already been corrupted when he got control over the Triforce and he simply corrupted more when he was sealed away. That corruption, the gods who were in the Sacred Realm, they separated it. Made it into a different realm than the actual Sacred Realm. The corrupted realm will become known as the Twilight Realm.

Realms have different rules. They cannot be duplicated and any timeline can access them, in a way. It is far too complicated to try to explain the details here. In summary, Ganondorf became sealed away in the Sacred Realm, and then separated into a smaller, corrupted realm that multiple futures would be able to access. However, that specific Ganondorf could not affect his native Hyrule anymore. Instead, his meddling was limited to the Hyrule in seven years, when he had been defeated. That was the timeline he was bound to, even if the realm itself was open to other times.

So the tribe was sealed away in that realm. The Sages thought that was safest. They created a portal to that realm, thinking that evil could accompany evil.

But, many years later, there will come another Ganondorf. The evil would always come again, as per the curse he placed back when my sister and her hero first defeated him. This Ganondorf would be part of, and therefore tied to, a separate timeline than the first one. The Sages will try to fight him, but they will fail. Ganondorf will have the Triforce of Power and he will then kill one of them. So, instead, the remaining Sages will open the portal and seal him into the Twilight Realm.

There Ganondorf will corrupt a descendant of the Tribe and a new battle will start.

I say all of this because I know that future generations will need to hear how this began, for when they shall have to fight that battle.

I didn't look farther than that in the future. Too much could change since the future is not set in stone.

Whoever is reading this, I hope that it all works out for you. Whatever evil it is you are fighting, I hope that my sister's hero will find you and help.

...I hope you have better luck with fighting your evil than I did with mine. I hope you have the courage to kill it. But most of all, I hope that you, whoever you are, can forgive that evil, unlike I could for my brother. At least, I couldn't for years. I have now, but the sooner the better. Remember, I am not a violent man, but that doesn't mean there wasn't hatred.

My power is nearly gone now, I don't have much longer.

I wrote this all down because history needed to be set straight, for time will change my story, maybe even make it forgotten. But it needed to be said. It needed to be separated, untold if you will, from the legends.

Now, one last thing before I fade away to the Sacred Realm. If the masks are found someday, there shouldn't be a need to worry. Majora is dead and his mask no longer holds any power. My mask...well, with my passing, the power will be greatly reduced and will not overtake anyone with its power. However, it is still dangerous so I ask that you destroy it. I would, but too much power had faded from me now I barely have enough strength to write this down, let along destroy something with power like that.

I welcome death. I've lived long enough. My goal is finally complete. My life here in Hyrule wasn't the best, but for what it was, it was good. It was far from the worst.

After all, it started a long time ago.

* * *

'_After all, it started a long time ago.' _

The words resonated in Illia's mind as she finished reading.

The young girl had taken to reading in the chair next to the weakened Zora, waiting for him to wake up.

'_Is this...what they were talking about?' _she thought.

The conversation that Telma and Renado had had with her about what was going on in Hyrule repeated itself in her mind.

She might not have her memories, but she had enough common sense to know when something was important. This was how the Twilight War had begun, or at least, part of it was about the War. The rest of it, the parts about this Fierce Deity Mask Salesman, that she ignored.

Illia ran as fast as she could through Kakariko village, yelling for the Shaman.

Somewhere in the Sacred Realm, the spirit of the Fierce Deity smiled. He had helped one last time.

**Professor: And FIN. Hope you all enjoyed the story. I was debating theories about Majora's Mask with an old friend when we came up with this one. So, once again, I do not deserve all the credit for creating this. I did enjoy tying it into Twilight Princess though. And the Easter Egg to one of my other stories lol. **

**Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. I love see all of that!**

**Anyway, see you all in another story! Keep a lookout!**


End file.
